Naruto X Yu Gi Oh Gx Crossover
by Ashiya-chan123456
Summary: El Equipo 7 tienen una dura misión para proteger a la princesa del imperio bernandotte, junto a los amigos de la princesa que lo ayudarán ¿podrán protegerla con el peligro que le asecha? soy mala para summary


**¡Proteger a la Princesa Aya Parte 1! **

Era un día normal cómo cualquier otro en la academia de duelos, jóvenes que se preparaban para su siguiente periodo del año ya que la próxima semana serán los exámenes finales todos estaban entusiasmados a excepción de uno…

— ¡No haré ese examen, es una pesadilla! —gritó con desesperación, el chico de cabello con un color de marrón esto es lo que ocurre siempre cada vez de qué intenta huir es acorralado por Aya. — ¡Por favor sólo esta vez déjame ir, Aya-chan!

— ¡Judai! —una pelirroja lo sostenía con sus dos manos sujetándolo muy fuerte, mostraba algunos gestos de enfadó al tonto de marrón, junto con la ayuda de una amiga de ella era de nombre Asuka que también lo aferraba— ¡es sólo un examen además yo y Asuka te enseñaremos, así que debes quedarte quieto!

Muy imposible de qué Judai pudiera entender la palabra "estudiar", por esas razones están intentando a la manera más fácil ósea por las fuerza deberá a ponerse toda su inteligencia por su cerebro que no lo usa tanto cómo debería y así que si no da está oportunidad jamás podrá ser un profesional cómo él quiere, justo en esa discusión estaba contemplando una joven rubia que acabo entrar hace unos segundos al dormitorio Osiris rojo para saber la situación del chico marrón.

—A-Anneiken—titubeo con sólo ver su rostro en frente de sus ojos, y no parecía reírse para nada justo en ese rato Aya y Asuka voltearon con un miedo que pasaba por todo su cuerpo.

—No vengo interrumpirlos solo qué-—Atentamente escuchando las palabras que salían por los labios de la rubia en eso fue intervenida por un joven de su edad es el hermano de Asuka que la abrazó por detrás y por lo visto no hizo ningún por ello—Fubu-chi, deja de hacer eso ¿Quieres?

Justo Aya y Asuka por el miedo que le causaban por Anneiken soltaron a Judai sólo por unos momentos…los tres se sentían aliviados de un conocido que podían salvar sus vidas era Fubuki Tenjoin, en eso Anneiken observó a Judai y a su hermana menor tan cercanos.

—Aya, Judai—Los llamó con un tono de una comandante que esos dos respondieron al mismo unísono, continúo su conversación—no les haré nada. Sólo qué el rector Samejima me indicó que les diga a ustedes dos… y ¿dónde están los demás? —dijo entre tanto se dio cuenta no estaban la mayoría de sus amigos en el dormitorio y preguntó por ellos.

—Neechan, si te refieres a nuestros amigos no están—responde algo aliviada de qué su hermana ya estaba algo calmada o eso parecía.

Entre tanto por otro lugar más lejano de Japón, una aldea poblada que es conocida cómo la aldea de la hoja por lo tanto algunos ninjas se iban de misiones dependiendo del rango del que sea…entonces un chico con un carácter de niño inmaduro, es piel blanca sus ojos azules del mar azul su cabello extraño que no se podía describir que sólo podía decir que era amarillo y su físico es algo grueso y también es un enano de lo último, lo más esté es que tiene una banda azul puesta en su frente con el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja caminaba agotado de una misión junto con sus compañeros de equipo.

— ¡Wahh, estoy cansando! —con fines de desesperarse y llegando a su límite del porqué tuvo que hacer una misión tan ridícula escoltar una mascota a un Jabalí se sentía sin ganas, incluso sus compañeros estaban de acuerdo con él y no lo tolera más. — ¡QUIERO UNA MISION DE RANGO A, QUIERO ESCOLTAR O PROTEGER A ALGUIEN!

Llegando con un reportaje con la quinta hokage a su oficina, y que los felicitó por haber hecho un buen trabajo en la misión y en eso quiere hablar sobre otra misión que se les asignará a los tres nuevamente pero intervino el chico rubio de cabeza hueca.

— ¡Tsunade-Bachan No diga misiones absurdas, así que hable rápido! —dijo, el niño rubio con un tanto de su idiotez y con eso hizo enfurecer a la hokage entonces sus dos compañeros de equipo fue golpeado por la peli rosa para que dejé continuar a Tsunade.

—cómo decía se les asignará una misión de rango A, lo que querías Naruto—entonces el niño rubio se levantó de un solo golpe se fue corriendo a toda velocidad adelantándose dejando a sus dos compañeros atrás, junto con la hokage suspiraron y cayó una gota por detrás de sus cabezas, tocio para proseguir con la explicación acerca de la misión, colocando en la mano en su escritorio la imagen de la persona quien debe escoltar—ese idiota jamás cambiará, bueno su misión trata de qué deben proteger a está princesa justamente ven, así que esa princesa vendrá con sus amigos en unas horas pero deben tener cuenta evitar muera aquella chica. Además es una petición de su hermana mayor quién viene con ella y sus demás amigos...no dejen que los subordinados de su padre la capturen ¿entendieron?

— ¡Sí! —respondieron al mismo unísono, los dos genin estando en el equipo del cabezota de Naruto, rápidamente corrieron a la velocidad que fue el niño rubio.

Entre tanto una pelirroja se acercaba para acá a la aldea junto con un chico marrón con sólo verlo ya era un idiota igual que Naruto y para izquierda estaba otro chico pelinegro con estilo muy extraño quién pudo observarlos fue el mismo cabezota de Naruto en fin de todo Judai también vio a los tres ninjas menores que ellos.

— ¡Ah, son ellos Sakura-chan, Sasuke! —pegó un mayor gritó que podía dar señalo al frente y sus dos compañeros voltearon a contemplar era cierto lo que decía su compañero, incluso la peli rosa se dio cuenta que la pelirroja es más bonita que ella se desesperaba de qué Sasuke podía pensar eso, entonces se encontraron en frente apareció una joven rubia una edad mayor que todos ellos seis con una forma educada de saludar a los tres ninjas menores.

Entonces ellos tres hicieron lo mismo, de acuerdo de lo previsto Aya se presentó con quienes la van a proteger desde ahora…Naruto y Judai sólo se conocieron apenas un minuto ya se llevan muy bien que tanto cómo Sasuke y Manjoume tonaron a pensar de qué esos dos son de lo más idiotas, entre tanto el profesor de Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke llegó como de costumbre entonces fueron en rumbo a la cuidad de Guarandala perteneciendo al país de México dónde encontrarán a la amiga de infancia de Anneiken su nombre era Kisa Lindgren se podía decir más que su amiga es su compañera de clase porqué la verdad no se pueden llevar muy bien, los ninjas se habían subido en un limosina tan grande que jamás podía imaginarse ellos siempre van caminando o corriendo eso es algo nuevo para ellos.

—Anneiken-san, ¿por qué vamos a este país? —preguntó con tanta lujuria la peli rosa en tanto señalaba con un mapa tenía en su mano.

—bueno…porqué mi compañera de clase conoce el verdadero propósito de mi padre…

— ¿Acaso usted no lo sabe? —eso era extraño de qué una chica de su edad podía decir esas palabras, ella es hija de la familia Bernandotte pero no quería decir la verdad sobre ese señor

—No lo sé—Mintió. Kakashi se dio cuenta de eso. —Además lo más importante es Aya, ¿no?

—Eso es cierto, pero…—en eso intervino la pelirroja. —Sakura, tú debes preocuparte por ti que por los detalles—dijo con palabra directa quedó callada por la actitud aquella princesa quién debe proteger, Aya se acomodó en su asiento estaba junto con él genio de los novatos ninjas.

Manjoume y Kakashi les tocaba una conversación ya que estaba totalmente en silencio creo que se debería hablar…en cambió con Naruto y Judai se llevan tan bien que contaban sus vidas de ninja y duelista, por lo tanto con la princesa Aya y Sasuke era cosa diferente porqué ella considera a los chicos iguales que él cómo raros y odiosos, que podemos decir de Sasuke que también piensa de qué todas las chicas son molestias y odiosas entre ellas están Sakura su compañera de equipo aunque ha cambiado un poco con respecto con Sakura porque ahora es su amiga que aprecia al igual que Naruto, sus demás fansgirls y la chica que está junto la considera igual…así qué esos dos no se llevan para nada bien eso la tenía preocupada a Sakura porqué le comentó Anneiken a ella de qué la pelirroja puede ser una chica muy amable, cariñosa e triste a veces, alegre, tímida y extrovertida pero su gusto por los chicos son muy estrictos porqué Sasuke no es su tipo de chico odia los chicos cómo él con tal no la moleste no habrá ningún problema por ahora.

Después de tantas horas de aburrimiento llegando al país de México por medio de un teléfono celular Anneiken llamó a su compañera le indicó dónde quedaba la cuidad y su casa…en cuánto llegaron descubrió Kakashi de qué era una trampa completamente…justamente la tenían atada a la chica eran ninja de la aldea de la Lluvia.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntaron los dos chicos duelistas al mismo unísono sin saber que trajes llevaban es casi parecidos al que cargaba el profesor Kakashi

—Son ninjas de la aldea de la Lluvia—respondió con una similitud voz a la de su profesor de la academia de duelo. —están aquí para secuestrar a la princesa Aya, así que no podemos dejar que le pasé nada.

—Manjoume-san, Judai-san vengan conmigo estarán a salvo—tomando sus Kunais del bolsillo de su Kimono Rojo que cargaba puesto, tomando las manos del chico marrón y del pelinegro juntos salieron corriendo muy rápido

En cuánto Kakashi le dio orden a Naruto y a Sasuke que uno de ellos debe ir con la princesa para protegerla, Anneiken acudió rápido una ayuda así que se llevó a Naruto tomándolo del brazo gracias a la velocidad de Naruto pudieron huir, en cambio Aya quedó sola o eso parecía estaba paralizada por un Jutsu que había uno de esos ninjas que la querían secuestrar, Sasuke se llevó a la princesa lo más rápido posible cargándola en sus brazos para huir no dejar de que la atrapen tan fácilmente…fue a la velocidad más veloz que pudo llegar en dónde se encontraban Sakura y Naruto.

—Sasuke, la princesa ¿está bien? —dijo, el chico rubio preocupado por el bienestar de la pelirroja porqué sin darse cuenta ella estaba desmayada por el impacto que observo en el asesinato acerca de esa chica murió.

—Sí además sólo está inconsciente por el impacto de hace rato —la observó estaba totalmente débil no podía moverse muy bien así que quién la trató fue Sakura porqué la quinta obsequió una medicina general para todos.

Sus amigos estaban junto a ella a pesar de que sólo Naruto y Sasuke estaban de guardianes a qué no les pasé nada. Porqué al parecer Kakashi no volvía…

— ¿Qué vamos hacer, Sasuke? —preguntó, Naruto con su única preocupación y ya estaba desesperado en atacar al enemigo. — ¡No podemos quedarnos quietos aquí, además pudimos salir de esta! ¡¿Qué pasará con la princesa y sus amigos?! ¡Debo ir yo sólo!

—Cálmate, Naruto debemos pensar en su plan—dijo con tanta calma y trató de hacer lo mismo para su amigo y compañero se calmará al menos un poco, entonces 3 personas salieron de la cueva eran los dos amigos de la princesa y su hermana mayor.

—Nosotros ayudaremos—con miradas tan distantes que Naruto se sorprendió por aquello. —No nos importa si tenemos que sacrificarnos por ella…

Entonces Naruto observó a Sasuke en eso lo miró con fastidió y al mirar a esos tres con miradas distantes suspiraba.

—Está bien, todos juntos protegeremos a la princesa Aya—alzo su mirada sonriendo al fin de todas las veces de intento se logró de qué se sonriera y dijo su última palabra para ir junto con Naruto y ellos a vencer a esos ninjas peligrosos.

Ahora ¿Qué pasará con Kakashi? ¿Habrá muerto? O ¿Podrá recuperarse la princesa? Y Entonces Judai, Manjoume y Anneiken ayudarán de cualquier forma a Naruto y a Sasuke para vencer a los ninjas ¿Podrán lograrlo?

**NA:**¡Acabé la primera parte por fin! Quise hacerla más larga pero quería hacerla tan corto porqué mi mente no da…Así disfrútenla además me dio él esté de hacer otro crossover pero esta vez con los personajes de Naruto con los personajes de yu gi oh gx…sólo qué lo demás son míos cómo Aya, Anneiken, Kisa (no está muerta, está viva tampoco realmente es mi personaje es solo de una amiga) y otros personajes más la trama también es mía sólo que sí Aya y Sasuke no se pueden llevar bien porque obviamente Sasuke es de Kisa o Sakura o como ustedes quieran elegir…porqué Aya no tiene con quién solo están Judai o Johan pero Johan no está en este Fic (?) jejeje XD

Así no soy buena escribiendo sólo hago sin fines de lucro yo no me consideró no muy de Naruto quería ser un fic de este anime/manga así que lo intenté jajajaja XD


End file.
